


You belong to me

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Love, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Hello everyone...Normally I do not write in the middle of the week, but today, I felt a great need of sharing this real short story with you- that popped into my head yesterday night.Summary: Few Elsie Hughes (Carson) thoughts about how her husband's retirement changed the way she sees him.Hope you will like it ;-)Legal note: Don't own any of those wonderful DA characters- just like to play with them...
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 4





	You belong to me

Summer-1926

Elsie woke up earlier than Charles, which was not a surprise for her. Even on Sunday, which was her day off, her body seemed to function according to the biological clock from the rest of the week. She sighed, wondering if there will ever be the day when she will be able to sleep till 10 a.m.  
The first rays of the sun peeked shyly through the window, which was half-open during summer season, for Elsie's request. She liked to feel the breath of fresh air from the outside and if it the night was more chilly than usual, she could always count on getting some warmness radiating from her husbands body.  
The thought of her husband made her roll on her other side, just to check on him and when she did, the instant smile appeared on her face.. He slept so peacefully, if not counting a light snoring, to which she got so use to, that she hardly even noticed that anymore.

One of his hands was folded under his cheek, as always and the other one, was lying gently on the side of his body...His face expression was clearly relaxed...  
Elsie holded her gaze at him for a longer while...It was amazing how those few months of retirement has changed his looks...Elsie thought, that if she put Charles Carson the butler next to Charles Carson- her domestic husband, they would have been a two different people...

Ever since he retired almost every of his features has changed... Starting from his hair. When he was the butler, he used to keep them in order, by using a lot of gel hair, which was practical, but not very appealing. Elsie didn't like his hair that way..Now, his silver locks, so soft and nice to touch, much longer than he ever let them grow in the past, were scattered over the pillow freely.. Elsie constantly asked him, to not to cut them and he teased her everytime they argued about something, that he would do it, if she things won't go his way.

His eyes, in the old “butlery” days, were always serious and stern..Nowadays, she caught his eyes getting softened in all different kinds of situations, especially during their intimate moments...She loved his softer eye expression...That changed him from the severe figure, to a cuddly teddy bear-two completely different versions of Charles Carson and Elsie definitely preferred the second one...

His nose, the prominent nose that Elsie loved so much, was not so conspicuous as before. Now, it gently fit into the rest of his face...  
His lips, always pursed lips, were now stretch in a smile more often than he or Elsie would have ever imagined. Even his small wrinkles around his lips, which were clearly visible, when he was a butler, seemed to fade away a bit...

Yes, there was no doubt about the fact that Charles Carson was a completely altered man now...A slow transformation from the strictest butler in the world, into a kind, house husband took some time, however Elsie knew that it was worth to wait..Earlier, she had to share him with so many people. He played so different roles to everyone...The lynchpin of the house, the keeper of the upstairs family secrets, the severe boss of the downstairs team. He gave away a major part of himself to those roles, not leaving much for her. But then again, it was no wonder, as earlier she was just a housekeeper-his equal, his work colleague. Now-she was the centre of his world and she enjoyed it as never before....

All of Elsie's thoughts about her husband, lead to one important conclusion-that she wouldn't want to go back in the past. Having to share him with all those other people. She much more preferred a current situation...  
Elsie smiled to herself, deciding to wake Charles in a way that's been proved effective in the past...She got closer to him, put one of her hands through his hair, enjoying his silk hair and she put her other hand on his cheek, caressing it gently...

Because of the fact that during summer, Charles often slept without his pajama top, she placed kisses starting from the place just below his stomach and moving slowly up..She took her hand of the hair on his head and gently ran through his soft chest hair...She drew small circles around his nipples and from a slow groans that he started to emit, she understood that he began to wake up...

“Mmmm....Elsie....Honey...What's going on? What have I done to deserve such a sweet awakening?”

He slowly opened his eyes, just to see the most lovely smile on his wife's face...

“Good morning my sleeping beauty...I just missed you so much and looking at you, I had varied thoughts...”

“What kind of thoughts you had?”

“I was thinking how incredibly lucky I am, that you belong to me...All of you...Finally..”

“Oh sweetie...That's so nice and tickling my male ego...But I have always belonged to you...Ever since the day I met you...”

“You have, but not like that...Not like now...”

“And what is the difference?”

“The difference is, that earlier I had to share you with so many other people..Everyday, some part of you belonged to the family, to the uppity minx-Lady Mary, to all the downstairs people...Your role forced you to give yourself to all of them..It didn't leave much to me..While now....You are all mine...Every inch of you...Starting from those wonderful, mussed hair of yours, to your lovely feet...”

“And I take it you like that, huh?”-Charles held Elsie tighter, kissing her with a great doze of affection...

“Very much indeed...From now on, I will really cherish that thought every morning-that Charles Carson, my husbands belongs to me...”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all. I told you it's going to be short ;-) Just needed a little piece of romantic fluff today...Hope you liked it a bit...If so, I will be very grateful for your opinion. Sorry for any errors. Stay safe and see you soon!


End file.
